Herramienta
by gise.axolotl
Summary: A Wham no le molesta que lo utilicen, aunque no lo diga. Desde su posición, puede ver, sentir y pensar muchas cosas, aunque no lo diga.


_"_ _Hmm…"_  
 _"…"_  
 _"Nhh…"_  
 _"Ah…"_  
 _"Mi señor…"_  
 _"Silencio."_

En la mansión abandonada, entre las cuatro paredes adornadas de terciopelo de aquella pomposa habitación, solo se podía escuchar un par de voces convertidas en pequeños chasquidos de lengua y suspiros ahogados. Dos personas, dos seres que de humanos poseían solo la semejanza, pues ellos estaban un paso por encima de los hombres. Y, de aquellos dos, uno en particular se coronaba por sobre el resto. El otro era su vasallo, vivo solo para cumplir con cada orden del dios sin cuestionar, por muy extrema que fuera esta.

Por muy extraña que fuera.

 _"_ _He dicho que guardes silencio."_  
 _"H-Hgh…"_

Por muy…

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios te sucede, Wham?"_  
 _"Perdone mi insolencia, mi señor Kars."_

Por muy difícil que fuera para el súbdito mantenerse sereno.

No era que no hubiese cumplido el mismo capricho del de cabellos oscuros antes, pero desde hacía un tiempo, venía sintiéndose diferente al respecto. Kars comandaba desde arriba, como siempre, y él tan solo debía disponer de su ser para otorgarle a su señor lo que más deseara. No le causaba el menor desaliento ser utilizado como podría utilizar a cualquier otro para cualquier otra sucia artimaña. No se trataba de eso. Wham había llegado incluso a considerarse afortunado, pues, de voz de su otro señor, se había enterado de que era él el único al que manipulaba para ese propósito tan vulgar.

 _"_ _Más rápido."_

Una orden, una respuesta. Nunca tenía que pensar demasiado cuando se trataba de aquello. Desde su posición en el lecho, tenía una vista privilegiada del rostro de su amo. De las pequeñas contracciones que alteraban su faz pálida y el abrir y cerrar de sus labios cuando la respiración nasal no era suficiente. Cuando comenzaban a acercarse a lo inevitable.

Pero, desde hacía algún tiempo, había comenzado a tener otro significado para él. Uno que ni siquiera llegaba a entender, pero que era suficiente para interrumpir el absoluto silencio que el inmortal perverso imponía sobre sus labios. Había dejado de pensar en la disposición de su cuerpo como mero instrumento, había empezado a sentir, siento que antes no sentía nada, y eso era malo. Había comenzado a importarle demasiado su papel de herramienta.

 _"_ _Wham."_  
 _"¿S-Sí?"_  
 _"¿Qué significa esto?"_  
 _"¿Hn?"_  
 _"Te has quedado quieto, mirándome con ojos de animal a medio morir."_

No se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, su superior no toleraba esa clase de cosas y se lo recordó propinándole una bofetada que, de delicada, nada tenía. La unión de sus labios sangró; no obstante, el subordinado no hizo ademán de limpiar.

 _"_ _Le pido mil disculpas, mi señor."_  
 _"Que no se repita."_  
 _"Como usted ordene."_

Y, así, se retomaba el ritmo inicial. Le había servido para despertar, enfriar su mente y poder cumplir con las órdenes del soberano nuevamente. No debía pensar en ello. Todo se había vuelto caótico en su mente desde que había comenzado leer los viejos libros de la biblioteca polvorienta de la mansión. El artificio de los humanos, su interés por ellos, amenazaba con hacerle daño.

 _"_ _W-Wham."_

De pronto, la voz entrecortada de Kars. Algo que nunca había presenciado. Su rostro pintado de maldad pura, si bien no había dejado la expresión usual, llevaba un aire completamente diferente. Por primera vez, Wham había descubierto algo desde su puesto de herramienta, de subordinado. Y, para sorpresa del mismo Wham, su corazón se había acelerado. ¿Era posible? ¿Había sido imaginación suya? Aun así, no podía detenerse.

 _"_ _Detente."_

No, no podía parar.

Se había bloqueado y desobedecía deliberadamente una orden de su dios. Continuaba y sus ojos no eran capaces de ver más que el rostro de Kars, que llevaba ligeras pinceladas de perturbación. Entonces, entre inhalación y exhalación, había sido la herramienta quien dirigía a su idolatrado dios al éxtasis. Por primera vez.

Wham no emitía ninguna clase de sonido, pues no tenía permitido hablar. El ser maligno emitía apenas un suspiro, su instrumento lo observa más lúcido que nunca, pero profundamente perdido.

Pasaron algunos segundos de voces silenciosas,ninguno se movió. El servidor no se permitió alcanzar la cima junto a su señor, pues se trataba de una ambición demasiado grande e insolente. Impensable. Su expresión, por completo vacía, ocultaba el deleite que había experimentado al ver al dios recuperar el aliento.

Kars se apoyó con las manos sobre el pecho de su fiel siervo hasta que, de pronto, pareció reaccionar. Entonces, bajó. Ya no se encontraba encima de su herramienta, se había unido a los mortales pisando el suelo alfombrado y, desnudo, había comenzado a caminar.

Wham se reincorporó sobre el lecho, observando a su dios. Inalcanzable. Ahora, había otra cosa removiéndose en su pecho. Fuera lo que fuera, no le agradaba.

 _"_ _Wham."_ Lo había llamado el de frondosa melena, deteniéndose en la puerta que conectaba al baño.  
 _"¿Mi señor?"_  
 _"¿Cuántos días han pasado?"_  
 _"Tres, mi señor."_  
 _"Hm."_

Y eso era todo. La deidad giró el pomo de la puerta, mas fue interrumpido por la voz del subalterno.

 _"_ _Lord Kars."_  
 _"¿Qué quieres?"_  
 _"¿Puedo besarle?"_  
 _"Qué ridiculeces estás diciendo. No seas estúpido, Wham, y ordena este desastre."_  
 _"Entiendo."_

La puerta se cerró y él se quedó solo. Se sentía extraño. Cuando escuchó el agua correr, se puso de pie y acató la orden final. Le tomó algunos minutos, pero la habitación se halló justo como hace tres días: impecable. Siendo así, el vasallo se retiró a su propia alcoba.

En el camino, un suspiro abandonó sus labios: había sido ingenuo. Lo que había visto no significaba nada para su dios. Él seguía intocable, inalcanzable. Digno de ser un dios real. A diferencia suya, Kars no había sido contaminado por los sentimientos humanos. Wham había caído bajo: lo atormentaba su propia y silenciosa humillación. Su interés por ellos había desembocado en su perdición; como el veneno más despreciable, se había apoderado de él el sentimentalismo que su deidad más aborrecía.  
Tendido sobre su cama, reconoció solo para sí la derrota y cubrió su rostro con un brazo.  
Lo sabía; hoy lo había comprobado: En contra de cualquier pronóstico, la herramienta se había enamorado del dios.


End file.
